


Good Boy

by TheBridgeIntoYourMind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Filth, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Utter Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridgeIntoYourMind/pseuds/TheBridgeIntoYourMind
Summary: Disgusting femdom drabble that should never had seen the lights of day





	Good Boy

“Shh…” She whispered into his ear, “be a good boy.”

                Kylo was kneeling on all fours. Strands of his hair were plastered to his forehead with sweat, his breathing was labored and his cock ached, begging for release. Behind him, Rey was pulling his hips to hers, pounding his ass with a strap-on dildo, angled so that with each stroke, she’d just barely brush his prostate.

                Kylo wasn’t sure of how long they’d been at it, but it seemed like hours of constant teasing, not allowed to cum, not even allowed to touch his weeping cock. He would cum when she commanded it. _If_ she commanded it.

                “Pretty boy,” Rey crooned, reaching around to stroke his dick. “Do you like this? Do you like having a thick, plastic cock in your pretty ass?” Kylo keened, arching his back.

                “Do you wanna cum?” She taunted. Kylo moaned an incoherent reply.  
                “Come on, baby, use your words.”

                “ _Yes,_ ” he hissed.

                “Yes what?” Rey asked, tightening her grip on his penis, straddling the line between pain and pleasure.

                “Yes, mistress!” Kylo cried out.

                “Cum for me.” And so he did, spurting hot streams of semen all over Rey’s hand.

                Rey pulled out and Kylo collapsed onto the bed, exhausted but satisfied. Kylo rolled onto his side and observed as Rey wiped off her filthy hands with what looked like his tunic. Though frustrated, he knew better than to protest. She unlatched the strap on and walked over to the bed.

                “Don’t relax just yet,” Rey said, pushing him on his back and straddling his chest.

                She sucked at his neck, leaving bright red marks which would just barely be hidden by his armor. “I still haven’t come yet, but that’s okay; I have lots of ideas to fix that.”

                Kylo shivered in anticipation; this was going to be fun.


End file.
